


Tainted and Hated

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post - Deathly Hallows, Werewolf!Lavender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand is cold, Parvati notes as she holds it between her own two hands, gently rubbing soothing circles with her thumb across her friend's pale skin. It's not ice cold, however, nothing dangerous, otherwise Madame Pomfrey would have been over by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted and Hated

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr

Her hand is cold, Parvati notes as she holds it between her own two hands, gently rubbing soothing circles with her thumb across her friend's pale skin. It's not ice cold, however, nothing dangerous, otherwise Madame Pomfrey would have been over by now. 

'Wake up, Lavender.' She mutters, squeezing the hand of her best friend once more, hoping it warms up, hoping she wakes up. She _needs_ to wake up. Parvati knows that if Lavender wakes up, she's going to have to deal with the news of telling her… telling her she's a werewolf, but she'd take that any day. She'd rather tell her friend she was a werewolf, than never see her wake up. 

'Wake up.' She repeats, before nearly jumping out of her skin when Lavender begins to stir. 

'Did that really work?' She mutters under her breath, before she shakes her head and moves her brown eyes to Lavender's face. 'Lavender?' 

'Parvati?' Lavender answers, her voice cracking and croaking, and the sound deep and groggy, so different from her normally chirpy voice. Parvati takes a deep breath in, trying to stop any tears from falling. She needs to be strong; needs to tell her. 'Wha-what happened? I don't… Greyback… he was…?' 

In order to buy herself more time, Parvati lifts the bottle that Madame Pomfrey gave her to give to Lavender if she woke up. Apparently it would make her feel better. She presses it into Lavender's hand, before moving to help her friend sit upright.

'Pomfrey said this'll help you. Wake you up and make you feel better.' Parvati informs, before she takes it from Lavender and presses it to her lips. She coaxes the entire liquid down Lavender's throat, despite her friend protesting that it tastes horrible. 

When she sits the empty bottle back on the bedside table, she can already feel Lavender's hands grow warmer underneath her. No longer as cold as they were before, she entwines her fingers through Lavender's and gives her a smile. 

'What happened?' Lavender asks, speaking much more clearer now, the potion obviously working its magic and taking effect. 

'Voldemort's dead. Harry won. Most of our friends survived, but some weren't as lucky… I don't want to list all the name now, though,' she adds, when she sees the look on Lavender's face, that tells her she wants to know who's gone forever. 'And you… you…'

'I what? What happened to me?' Lavender questions, her voice fierce with impatience. Her hand twitches under Parvati's grasp, letting her friend know that she's got no intention of letting this slide, and that she deserves to know.

Parvati sighs, 'You were attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione Granger got him off of you, he fell over the edge of the bridge, so he's dead. You still had a pulse, so we brought you back here and you've been unconscious ever since. It's been two days since the fight, but they didn't want to move you, because of your state.' 

Lavender's mind reels from the revelation; she doesn't know what to do with all the new information her friend is giving her, until she remembers one important thing about her attacker, and suddenly, that's all that matters to her.

'Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf.' 

'Yes.' 

'Did he… did he bite me?' 

Parvati's hand is shaking, Lavender can feel it; knows the answer before it's out of her mouth, but it's still a shock to the system when Parvati whispers, 'Yes. On your neck.' 

There's a moment of silence, a moment where the only noise in the room is the sound of their breathing, heavy from the revelation that sits in the room. 

It's broken when Lavender chokes on a sob after Parvati's hand tightens over her own hand.

'I'm a _monster_.' Lavender cries, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. A moment later, they move to the bite mark, the scar on her neck and she gingerly touches it. The skin is rough and raw beneath her fingertips, and she snatches her hand away as if her own skin had burnt her. 'I'm _disgusting_.' 

'No!' Parvati snaps, standing from her chair so she can take Lavender's hands in her own again. 'You are _not_ a monster, Lavender, nor are you disgusting. You are still the beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl I fell in love with.'

'You don't mean that.' 

'I do!' Parvati retorts. 'I'm not going to leave or give up on you, Lavender Brown.' 

She moves forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Lavender's lips. It doesn't last long, a mere brush of her lips against her friend's in order to get her point across.

When she pulls away, Lavender has a pretty blush decorating her cheeks, and Parvati smiles. 

'And you shouldn't give up on yourself, either, Lavender. You've still got so much in front of you.' Parvati whispers, and all Lavender does is give her a thankful smile, before she pulls her down for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
